Defenders of The Crest
by Blazing Fire Star Kid 01
Summary: Nicholas Shay is excited about his wedding. But things take a turn for the worse when an evil vampire tyrant returns to Earth with an army. And this time the Star Kids can't fight this alone. A man named Captain N decides its time to gather a team of heroes to face the threat he never could. Includes characters from other animes. Who are they? Read to find out!


Chapter 1: A new Threat

It was a late night in GSI. Scientists were continuing with some old expiriments and doing their usual thing. Elvin was looking at some readings on something. "That's odd," he said, "Something's going on." Suddenly a red rock was hurtling towards GSI. It landed right in the center of the scientists. "What was that?" asked someone. A figure formed from the flames. Link got out his sword. "I don't know, but I ain't waiting around to find out," he said. A man in a vampire like suit came out. "Who the hell are you?" asked Link. "Greeting subjects," he said, "My name is Alucard, and there are no calls for alarm. I come in peace." "Good, now leave in peace," said Link as he pointed his sword. "Now boy, violence will get you nowhere." Another person came out and shocked one of the professors. It was Zero. "Remember me?" he asked. "You," said Link. Zero got out his sword and they started fighting. "You haven't changed a bit Zero," said Link, "Still killing for money." "That's right boy," said Zero, "But this time I have an army." Link tried to attack him but was forced down by Alucard. "You humans today," he said, "You never learn."

He looked at link with red eyes. "Become my servant," he said, "Obey me." Link's eyes started to change. "Link, what the hell is he doing?" said one of the scientists. Some helicopters started to surround the area. A man with a red jacket jumped from one. "What's going on here?" he asked. "Captain N, there's been a disturbance in GSI," said a soldier. "Let's go," said Captain N as he got a super scope. They both went inside and saw Alucard and Zero. "Who are you clowns?" he asked. "We are your new rulers," said Alucard, "Earth is in danger of falling to disaster, and needs a ruler. So I stepped in." Captain N charged up his gun. "I'm only gonna say this once," he said, "Get out." Alucard forced him back. "You have no idea who you're messing with human," he said, "Link, destroy them." Link went to battle him. Alucard found an artifact. "This is what I need for my army," he said. He stole a car and drove away with Zero. "He's getting away!" said someone. Captain N got a car and chased them. "Fools," said Alucard. He cast a fireball at them to slow them down. "What do we do now sir?" asked a soldier. "We get ready," said Captain N.

I was out trying to find a tux for my wedding day. "Is this too much?" I asked Toadbert. "Nick, this is your wedding," said Toadbert, "You don't need my opinion and besides, its not for a month." "I know," I said, "But its best for me to over prepare." "You're nervous," said Natalie, "You need to relax and cool your flames." "I know, but I just wanna make this really special for Aariqua," I said, "We've been dating for 5 years and…." "And she knows that you try your hardest to amaze her and you always do," said Natalie, "Just be yourself." "Ok, I'll try to remember that," I said. "Good," said Toadbert. I looked in the mirror and saw myself in the tux. For a split second I saw a twisted evil reflection of me. I rubbed my eyes and saw my own reflection again. "What was that?" I asked. Later that night some people were gathering at a party. Link snuck in and captured one of the party goers. "I have one," he said. "Excellent," said Alucard. He pointed his eye at a safe and got a door open.

"Its time," said Alucard. He went into the room and found a weapon capable of creating hundreds of soldiers. "The only thing left to be done is to place the artifact in the machine, and my army will finally come to be," he said. He placed the artifact inside the machine and created his first monster. It went to the main room and caused a mess and the people started to evacuate. Korra was riding on Naga when she saw an explosion. "What's going on there?" she asked. I was walking around the city with Aariqua. My communicator rang. "Hello?" I asked. "Nick, something's happening at the Mushroom Dome," said Korra, "Come quick!" "I gotta take care of this," I said, "I'll be back." "Be safe," said Aariqua. She kissed me on the lips. I went to the battlefield. "Go, go Star Warrior!" I said as I morphed. The citizens were all out. "Kneel," said Alucard. They were all frightened. "I said KNEEL!" shouted Alucard. They all kneeled. "That's better," he said, "Humans were meant to be ruled by vampires. I am here to offer sanctuary and a new world." "We will never bow to someone as evil as you," said someone as he stood up, "You're not in control of us."

Alucard confronted him. "Look at this man and see how he defies me," said Alucard, "Let him be your example." Korra jumped down in front. "I've seen gatherings, but this is a bit extreme," she said. "This doesn't concern you girl," he said. "You're right," I said, "It also concerns me." I jumped down. "Kasai and Korra," said someone. We started fighting him. "This guy is good," I said. I shot a fireball at him and he absorbed it. He kicked me and I fell down. "He's tough," I said. We continued fighting him. Some airships came to the area. "Freeze!" said Lin, "You are under arrest!" She and some other soldiers came down and arrested him. We were in the ship looking at him. Who is that guy?" I asked. "He says he's some sort of vampire," said Lin, "But I'm not sure about his history." "My history isn't important," said Alucard, "What's important is the future I have for you." "What do you mean?" asked Korra. "Humans are like puppets, but there's no puppeteer," said Alucard, "I want to show you all something. A future under my rule."

The airship was being shot at. "What was that?" I asked. "My ticket out of here," said Alucard. He smashed a wall and jumped down. "I gotta follow him!" I said. "I'd sit this out," said Lin, "He's a god-like person." "That never stopped me before," I said. I jumped down free falling. I landed safely and saw him.

I was face to face with him. He looked at me with his evil vampire eyes. "Who are you?" I asked. "I am Alucard the true king of vampires," said Alucard,"And I have come to take my niece back." "Aariqua?" I asked. "Her name is Konswalah," he said, "And she was chosen to become my soldier, my puppet." He raised a sword at me. "And I will not have a human rodent interfere," he said. "I don't know who you think you are," I said, "But you're mistaken if you think you're gonna force Aariqua to be your slave. Humans deserve to choose for themselves." "These humans need to be ruled," said Alucard, "They are all vile creatures who seek nothing but war. I wish to show them a new world, a world under my rule." "Your rule?" I asked. "That's right," said Alucard, "You should be using your power to rule them. We're not so different." "I'm not like you," I said, "I don't even know you." "Listen boy," said Alucard, "You will give Aariqua to me, and you will stay away from her, or so help me your planet will suffer." I got out a blade. "Listen you old croon and listen well," I said, "I…." Someone grabbed me before I could say anything and dragged me off the cliff. "I'm listening," said Alucard.

I fell to the ground. "We meet again," said a familiar voice. It was Magic Man. "You," I said. "That's right," said Magic Man. "What do you want?" I asked. "I was summoned by Alucard to make sure you stay away from the girl," said Magic Man, "And that's just what I intend to do." He got a magic sword. "Bring it on you psycho," I said. He tried to attack me and I dodged. "Aariqua will become a full fleged demon," said Magic Man. "She's not a demon," I said as I dodged him, "She's my fiancé." He attacked me and I fell. "Say goodbye human!" he said. He was about to finish me off when someone attacked him. I was looking at a blonde haired short boy with a red cape. "Who are you?" asked Magic Man. "The Fullmetal Alchemist," said the boy, "Edward Elric." "I never expected to fight someone so short," said Magic Man. He got pissed. "WHO'S SHORT?!" he shouted, "CAN A SHORTIE DO THIS?!" He knocked Magic Man out into the sky.

He looked at me. "Who the hell are you?" I asked. "Edward Elric," said Ed, "I'm the Fullmetal Alchemist." "Oh yeah," I said, "You're one of the watch dogs of the army." "That's right," said Ed, "I've been sent to find you." "By who?" I asked. "A man named Captain N," said Ed.


End file.
